1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic point identifier preferably for use in the construction of structures such as aircrafts, wherein a hole must be located and formed at a specific marked point in a surface of the structure, the marked point not being visible from an exterior of the surface of the structure portion to be marked, so as to clearly identify the location where the hole is to be formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When building or repairing a structure such as an aircraft, a builder is often required to make precise holes in a surface of the aircraft. Frequently, however, the markings or guide points on the aircraft which indicate the required location of the hole are concealed on an interior or hard to reach area of the aircraft such that it would be substantially beneficial to be able to form the hole from an outer surface. Similarly, when attempting to align holes to be formed in a new part with a previously formed opening in a secured part, it can be quite difficult to overlay the new part in the appropriate orientation while marking the necessary location for a hole to be formed which corresponds the covered up hole of the assembled part. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will enable a user to pinpoint an exact location where a hole should be formed when the precise location of the opening cannot be visibly be determined.
In the related art, there are numerous devices which employ magnets for the purpose of locating a point on a surface. These various devices are, however, either quite expensive or cumbersome such that they would not be effective for rapid and frequent use. Further, a majority of these devices merely point to a spot and do not provide for an accurate mark. Specifically, most devices which are commonly employed in the art will provide a pin which points to the area in which the hole should be made, but require that the user mark the actual surface with a pen or a marker. Such a procedure can lead to inaccuracies in the precise marking location as a user is required to estimate the exact pointed location of the hole locator and draw it in with the marker. Further, a drawn in marking will not provide an accurate guide point for a drill or other hole making mechanism at which the hole is to be made such that precise alignment without slippage will be difficult.